


How can I help you?

by stillinbeta



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillinbeta/pseuds/stillinbeta
Summary: “Well, the first one’s the book you wanted,” Akko explained. “And the second one I just think you’ll like!”A fluffy Diakko Parisian bookstore AU.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	How can I help you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsCaravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/gifts).



> A birthday present for my wife itscaravel. Thank you to seasparks for help roofreading!  
> Cover Art by [kumastripes](https://twitter.com/stitchibear)

Diana checked her list once more and sighed. She’d been to almost every bookstore in Paris and come back empty. It was getting late, too. If this last place didn’t pan out, she’d just have to wait until next week when she was back in London. 

Her last hope wasn’t looking great, either. This shop appeared to be little more than a hole in the wall. But it was a bookshop nonetheless, and it had five stars on Yelp, so they must have _something._ She set her jaw and walked in. 

Several things assaulted her senses immediately. First: the sheer amount of clutter. Books were stacked everywhere, large precarious piles following what could only be described as a non-standard organising system. Emmerson next to Le Guin, Yeates next to Miéville. It was enough for Diana — who used the Library of Congress for the bookshelves in her bedroom — to want to turn right around. 

The second made her pause, and that was the smell. There was nothing quite like the scent of a used bookshop. And while her inner archivist knew that smell meant improperly stored books, it was hard to argue with the result. It smelled safe. It smelled like mu— like home. 

And then, third, was the extremely excited Japanese girl beaming at her as soon as she entered the shop. 

“Bienvenue à La Nouvelle Lune, comment puis-je vous aider?” she asked, in perfect Parisian French. 

“Ah, Bonjour. Je cherche…” 

“Ooh, a Briton!” The girl cut her off in English. 

Diana frowned. “Is my French so bad?” 

“Non, non! But you speak schoolroom French. So I figured you’d be more comfortable in English. I try to make all my customers comfortable.” 

“Right…” 

In France, usually a clerk would leave you to wander the shelves unless you explicitly asked them for help, content to leave you to their own devices. Diana wondered if the girl was earning a commission on sales. 

“Anyway. You’re looking for something, I can tell! What can I getcha?” 

“Right. I’m trying to find an older book, _Femmes médecins au moyen âge.”_

“Hmmm. I think you’re in luck.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure. Give me one second.” 

And the girl disappeared. 

Apparently the store was bigger than it looked, it didn’t seem like it should be possible to vanish in it. But somewhere, farther away than seemed possible, she heard the sounds of someone muttering and books being shifted around. And just as she was thinking maybe she was supposed to follow her, the girl returned. 

“Okay, here you go!” 

And indeed, there was the book she’d ran all over Paris looking for. It was tattered, but more on the side of “well-loved” than “poorly cared for.” But there was another book underneath it.<br> Diana held it up. “ _A Biography of Sylvia Beach._ ” 

“What’s this?” she asked. 

“Well, the first one’s the book you wanted,” the girl explained. “And the second one I just think you’ll like!” 

“That so?” 

“Mhmm! It’s one of my favourites.” 

“Huh.” 

She didn’t really need any more reading. Her studies and her work kept her more than busy enough. But the girl just seemed so earnest, it was hard to turn her down. Plus, the shop _had_ found the book she was looking for. So she may as well support it. 

“Alright, what do I owe you um…” 

She looked at the girl’s name tag. “Je m'appelle Akko” 

“… Akko?” 

“The textbook’s fifty euro, and the biography’s free.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm! Consider it my gift to you.” 

Was the girl… blushing? 

“That doesn’t seem like a sound business practice.” 

Akko shrugged. “It doesn’t? Well, whatever.” 

Diana wasn’t about to argue that she should pay _more_ for a book, so she paid and headed for the door. 

“Come back soon!” Akko called from the desk. 

Diana wasn’t in Paris that often, but she didn’t want to disappoint the girl. Especially when she’d just given her such a good deal. So she just waved and headed for the door. 

It wasn’t until she made it most of the way back to her hotel that she noticed the butterflies in her stomach. That was probably just too much pastries, or maybe the wine she’d had with lunch. Nothing an antacid or two couldn’t handle, certainly. 

She was about to turn on the TV for the night when she caught another glimpse at the little shopping bag. What was so important that a store clerk was willing to give it away for free? Well, there was only one way to find out. 

And as it turned out, that way did not involve getting enough sleep for her early morning meeting. 

⚜️ 

"Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue a Paris.” 

It was two weeks later, and Diana was once again in the City of Lights. She told herself, her colleagues, and Customs that she was here on business. She had, though, glanced at the hours of a certain bookstore. And found a hotel near it. And prepared a list of titles she could stand to pick up. 

Her meetings passed in a blur. She did her best to appear attentive, but some of her colleagues almost certainly noticed that she was preoccupied. She gave them an excuse about seasonal allergies, which pacified most of them. But Hannah, her counterpart on this project, was still giving her a weird look. 

Soon enough, business was done. Forms were signed, handshakes given, and she was once again free to wander through the city. And inexorably, she was drawn in one particular direction. 

“How’s your head?” came a voice from down the hall. 

Diana looked up to see Hannah walking towards her. 

“My head?” 

“Your ‘allergies,’” the woman said. 

Diana could hear the air quotes and knew she was busted. She hoped business propriety would keep the woman from digging any deeper. 

“They’re much better, thank you. I’m looking forward to enjoying Paris this evening.” 

Hannah fixed her with a penetrating look, but eventually shrugged. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy our city. Bon soir!” 

“Bon soir.” 

Then Diana took off walking at a pace even New Yorkers would look twice at, headed for _La Nouvelle Lune_. 

She knew she was being ridiculous, even as she took the Métro towards the bookstore. “Akko” might not be working today. Even if she was, would she remember a single customer from weeks ago? Did she _want_ to be remembered? This whole thing was just a big mistake… 

Unfortunately, by the time she came to that conclusion, she was already opening the door to the bookshop. And at that point, it would be far more embarrassing to leave than to just see it through. 

“Oh, it’s you!” 

And it was _her._ a brunette bookseller with a lopsided haircut was seated at the front desk. 

“That’s a rather rude greeting,” Diana admonished. 

“Eh, whatever, we’re friends. Right?” 

“Do you even know my name?” 

“Well, no, but…” 

“But what?” 

Akko frowned. Her entire face crinkled as she did, as if it wasn’t a face she was meant to make. 

“Anyway, I’m looking for another volume, if you have it.” 

Diana handed over her list to Akko, whose demeanour instantly shot back into “perky.” 

“Hmm. _Médecines Extra-européennes_. Some light reading then?” 

Diana shrugged. “Medical history is a hobby of mine.” 

“That’s a pretty nerdy hobby, blondie.” 

“You’re not a very polite woman, are you?” 

Akko held up her hands in surrender. “Hey, in my defense, you still haven’t told me your name.” 

She sighed. “It’s Diana.” 

Akko grinned a toothy grin. It lit up her entire face. 

“Well, nice to meet you, Diana. Now, I think the Paris Library has a copy of this.” 

“You don’t have it in stock? I suppose I’ll have to look elsewhere then. I don’t have a library card for Paris.” 

“Oh, you can borrow mine. In fact, I can take you there right now!” 

“What…” 

“URSULA! I’M TAKING LUNCH!” Akko called. 

Diana hadn’t even known there was anyone else in the store, but either Akko heard what she needed or didn’t care to. She grabbed Diana’s hand and pulled her towards the door. 

Diana blinked and suddenly they were at another metro station. 

“It’s just a few stops from here,” Akko said. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Diana replied. 

“That’s good.” 

A beat. 

“So you can let go of my hand.” 

“Oh! Right!” Akko released her and looked away, suddenly very interested in the rest of the carriage. 

Diana’s hand felt cold. 

“I um… liked that book you gave me.” 

Akko was back immediately. “I knew you would. I got an eye for people. I’m like a book matchmaker!” 

“Oh? And what made you think I’d find a bookseller’s biography interesting?” 

“Who wouldn’t? She’s fascinating! And she helped launch modern literature.” Then Akko mumbled something Diana couldn’t quite make out. 

Akko navigated the Métro effortlessly. Diana struggled to keep up with her, as the people who parted for her had seemingly no interest in getting out of Diana’s way. The short Japanese woman wasn’t easy to spot among all the Parisians, either. But every time Diana thought they’d been separated, she’d spot the jaunty ponytail and rush to catch up. 

When they finally exited the labyrinth of commuters and emerged above ground, Diana breathed a sigh of relief. But Akko didn’t lead them to a library. She pulled up a streetside chair at a café and gestured for Diana to do the same. 

“I thought we were going to the library,” Diana said. 

Akko waved her hand dismissively. “We will! But right now, I’m hungry. It’s my lunch break, after all.” 

Diana frowned. “I might be in a hurry.” 

“Are you?” 

“Well, not particularly, but…” 

“So it’s fine! You have to try the croissants here. Best in the city. Are you a vegetarian?” 

“No, I…” 

Diana couldn’t think of any other response to that, so she just turned her attention back to the menu. It quickly became clear she needn’t have bothered. As soon as their waiter showed up, Akko ordered for both of them. In theory Diana was fluent in French, but Akko spoke so quickly Diana had no idea what was being ordered. 

It seemed any time spent with Akko was to be full of surprises. It might have been charming if it didn’t feel so condescending. 

The waiter quickly returned with two glasses of white wine. Diana didn’t even particularly like whites, but she took a sip to be polite. She was extremely frustrated to discover it was delicious. 

“This is good. What’s it called?” she asked. 

Akko shrugged. “I forget what it was called. I just picked it because the name sounded pretty. I don’t know that much about wine.” 

This girl was absolutely infuriating. 

Then their food came. The order turned out to be ham and cheese croissant sandwiches. They smelled amazing. While Diana was putting a napkin into her lap, Akko was already several bites into her lunch. 

Diana was about to scold her, but then she caught a whiff of her lunch. The admonishing could wait for the first bite. And after that, the two of them both ate silently in a state of bliss. The sandwiches were absolutely perfect. The delicate crunch of the croissant, the hint of salt on the ham, the sharp bite of the cheese… It was beyond words. It was the kind of food all other things you eat will be compared to. Diana could already see herself taking another Eurostar trip just so she could eat this sandwich again. 

She was forced to revise her opinion of Akko. She was infuriating, but she had excellent taste. 

After their rapturous sandwich, the two of them quietly sipped their wine, peoplewatching. It was a beautiful day, and the Parisians were out in full force. But what struck Diana was how easy the silence was. Akko had been talking pretty much nonstop since they’d met, but now the quiet seemed comfortable and effortless. Even though she was a near-stranger Diana didn’t feel the need to make small talk. It wasn’t a feeling she felt often. 

Usually when she was out with someone, she needed to be in Business Mode. Her friends were also her contacts or her colleagues. A certain level of decorum was expected. But this weird bookseller probably wouldn’t know decorum if it jumped out of a tree onto her. It was frustrating, but Diana had to admit she appreciated the breathing room. 

When they had finished their wine, their waiter dropped off their cheque. And from there, the injustices continued. Akko wouldn’t let her pay, or even split the bill! Diana was all ready to write it off as a business lunch, but now there was going to be a hole in her expense report. Absolutely infuriating. 

It turned out they weren’t that far from the library that had Diana’s book. Well, the book Diana wanted. Akko was the one actually doing the checking out. The book. Checking the book out. 

Paris had some absolutely breathtaking libraries, rivaling the Arc de Triomphe in grandeur and importance. But this wasn’t one of those. A mid-rise building, nondescript by Parisian standards, was just off a main drag. Akko continued to move through the crowds like a minnow, and Diana continued to struggle keeping pace. 

Akko seemed just as confident here as she did at her own bookstore. She immediately moved past the front desk and into the stacks. She was so purposeful Diana assumed she knew exactly where the book was, but she was soon disabused of that notion. They wandered around the stacks aimlessly for several minutes. 

“Do you actually know where we’re going?” Diana finally asked. 

“Kind of?” Akko replied. “Usually I just kinda… wing it. It usually works out!” 

“Ugh. Can we just ask where it is?” 

“Fine…” 

Fortunately, they were at least at the correct _bibliotheque_. But all the time saved by asking for assistance was taken up by Akko and the librarian bantering about books they’d read. 

But eventually, they meandered their way over to the checkout counter. Akko produced a library card, and they were informed it was due back in “un mois.” Diana stowed the book in her briefcase, and they walked out of a door. 

They stood at the threshold. Diana was suddenly aware of how close they’d been. 

She coughed. “Thank you for doing all this for me. You’ve really gone above and beyond.” 

Diana could not fathom letting someone else use a library card. It was like sharing your phone passcode, or national insurance number. But while she wanted to scold Akko, she did also very much want the book. So she held her tongue. 

Akko waved her off. “It was nothing. But please do return it. I don’t think BnF will give me many more chances if I’m late again.” 

Diana frowned. “I would’ve thought a bookseller would be more careful.” 

“I am careful!” Akko retorted. “I bring them back in perfect condition. I just… sometimes I want to read them again. And again.” 

“Still, you should be more responsible.” 

Akko just grumbled. 

“Well, I shall return within the month. And I definitely owe your shop a book purchase or two. It’s really a shame you didn’t have a copy of it on hand, I would’ve been happy to pay for it.” 

“Oh, we did have a copy.” 

Diana stared at her. 

“You… what?” 

“Yeah. I just thought this would be easier.” 

“I… you dragged me halfway across the city! I’m going to have to make another trip to Paris, just to return this book! How on earth is this easier?” 

Akko rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, it was at the bottom of a really big stack. I probably would’ve knocked it over if I’d tried to get it out. Would’ve been a huge mess for sure.” 

“You… I…” 

Diana was normally an extremely eloquent woman. So it was no mean feat that this absolutely infuriating girl had rendered her speechless. Even though it was terribly rude, she turned from Akko and set out toward the nearest metro station. 

When she got back to her hotel room and opened the book for the first time she discovered the greatest affront of them all: Akko had written her phone number on the checkout receipt. 

Only a lifetime of appreciation of knowledge in all its forms kept Diana from hurling the book clear out the window. 

⚜️ 

“Barbara?” 

“Yes?” 

“I will be travelling back to Paris next week.” 

Her assistant looked up from her laptop. 

“Again?” 

“Yes.” 

“How come?” 

“Is that important?” 

“It… is?” Barbara was staring at her now. “I need to know where you’re going to stay, who you need to meet with, what kind of restaurants…” 

“I suppose that’s true.” 

“Also, I’m your assistant. You don’t need to keep secrets from me. This isn’t some dalliance, is it?” 

Diana started to reply, but it was clear that she was too slow. The look in Barbara’s eyes was suddenly very dangerous. 

“It _is_! Oh my goodness, Diana, I need _every detail_. I’m so happy for you! What’s her name?” 

Diana scowled. “I am not _sleeping_ with someone. Honestly, the thought of doing such things with Akko…” 

She covered her mouth, but it was too late. 

Now Barbarba looked downright _predatory._ “So tell me about this Akko.” 

In theory, this woman was Diana’s subordinate. She could simply order her off, tell her to respect Diana’s privacy. She might even do it. But the truth was… Diana didn’t have a lot in the way of friends. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want some help processing her… preoccupation with a certain bookseller. 

“I think you should start at the beginning.” Barbara prompted. 

Diana, blushing bright red, relayed the story to the best of her ability. It all sounded rather contrived when she was just spelling it out. 

“You know, you don’t smile all that much,” Baraba said, when the tale was complete. 

“I… beg your pardon?” 

“Well, I mean, you smile, but it’s a business smile. But that’s not a real smile. While you’re talking about Akko… that’s a real smile.” 

Diana just stared at her. 

“It all makes sense now. Hannah told me you looked preoccupied in the meeting. I didn’t believe her, you’re always so focused but…” 

“I had no idea you were such a gossip.” 

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Please, information is the currency of the assistant. It’s my job to know what you’re up to. Also we’ve been dating for six months.” 

On a normal day, that would have been earth-shattering news. Today, it scarcely even registered. 

“Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Barbara said mildly. “Also…” 

She clicked a button on her computer. 

“You have a reservation on Saturday at a very nice Moroccan restaurant near Gare du Lyon.” 

“W.. what? Why”? 

“You’re going to take this ‘Akko’ on a date.” 

“I most certainly am not. That would be extremely unprofessional!” 

“Diana, people meet their partners through work all the time. Just be careful. You’ll be fine.” 

“I…” Diana was floundering. “I… don’t even know if she’s into women?” 

Barbara rolled her eyes. 

“You know, I found a pretty interesting book on your desk the other day.” 

“The biography?” 

“That book’s a little outside your usual area of interest. But you didn’t buy it yourself, did you?” 

“No, how did you know?” 

"Akko gave it to you, didn’t she” 

“…where are you going with this?” 

“Tell me, Diana, who was Sylvia Beach?” 

“A prominent publisher in Paris during the interwar period.” 

“A publisher …and bookseller. A queer bookseller, to be precise.” 

The gears slowly began to turn in Diana’s head. “So…” 

“I think there’s a pretty good chance she’s into ladies, Diana! She handed you the literary equivelent of a gay pride flag! I swear, for such a brilliant woman you can be incredibly dense.” 

There was nothing for it. Diana was defeated. 

“The restaurant’s not too fancy, is it?” 

"Tasteful but not extravagant,” Barbara confirmed. 

“Wonderful,” she said through her hands covering her face. 

“You’ll be on the 12pm Eurostar. And you aren’t due back until Monday night.” 

Diana protested, to save some shred of her dignity, but of course Barbara was there first. 

“I’ve already booked the entire day off. You didn’t have anything important. And… I suspect you’ll want to sleep in on Sunday.” 

Diana’s face turned absolutely bright red. Barbara smiled triumphantly, clicked one last button on her laptop, and walked out the door. 

In theory Diana had more work to do that day, but it could be accomplished from home. Somewhere her so-called assistant couldn’t press-gang her into another date. Because that was what it was, wasn’t it? She was going to go on her first date in… well, long enough that she couldn’t easily recall. Best to leave it at that. 

She grabbed her cloak and headed towards the door. On her way out, she grabbed the biography Akko had given her. She clearly hadn’t read it close enough the first time around. 

⚜️ 

Diana was never nervous. She had been a perfect student, so tests were easy. Her family business guaranteed her a job, and her acumen granted her success once she had it. She was a model of grace and poise, revered by her peers and feared by her rivals. And she was currently sweating buckets. 

A part of her had hoped that Akko simply wouldn’t be in the store. She could simply drop off the book and enjoy a tasty -- if lonely-- dinner. Being alone on a Saturday night had never bothered her before, so why should that change? 

Then there was the part of her hoping that she had misread the signs, that Akko was simply being polite, and that this whole thing was a big misunderstanding. The dinner might involve more wine in that case, but the world would continue to spin. 

A hundred even worse scenarios swirled in her mind. She was used to planning for the worst — risk assessment was a crucial skill in business — but this felt much closer to home. Even if her apartment was across the Channel. 

She may have been many things, but Diana Cavendish was not a coward. She pushed open the door and strode towards the front desk. 

Akko was sitting on her stool, so Diana certainly wasn’t going to be getting out of this. She looked up as the door chimed and grinned ear to ear as soon as she saw Diana. 

Immediately, Diana felt butterflies in her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind now — she was absolutely smitten. But she didn’t have time to dwell on that belated revelation. She was here on a mission. 

As much as she wanted an answer immediately, the power dynamics of retail meant just asking was straight out. Instead, she’d written a brief letter safely tucked away in the book she was returning. She’d spent hours writing, and rewriting the letter. 

_~~Dearest Akko, / Dear Akko, /~~ Akko,_

_~~What’s up / I love you /~~ I hope you are well._

_I have very much enjoyed the time we spent together._

_If you wis ~~h, I hope to see you /~~ would very much enjoy your company at _La Tarroc _on Saturday at 7pm._

_~~You are beyond beautiful / My assistant made me ask you this.~~_

_~~Love,~~_

_~~With Bated Breath,~~_

_Sincerely,_

_Diana Cavendish_

_+44 20 7946 0098_

She still wasn’t happy with it, of course. But as much as she was a perfectionist, she was a pragmatist as well. This missive would have to do. The wax seal was probably a little much, but how often did one get an opportunity to use those? 

“Good morning, Akko,” she said, as calmly as she could manage. 

“Hi Diana! What can I get for you today?” 

“ _You_ ,” she didn’t say. 

“I’m just here to return this book. I would not want to put you in arrears with the BnF.” 

“Oh, of course!” 

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Diana could swear the girl looked disappointed. It took everything Diana had to not simply rush over and embrace her. But she held strong. The last thing she wanted was to put her… crush… in an uncomfortable situation. 

“Well… um. Here you go.” 

She made sure the letter was sticking well out of the book, somewhere Akko would not miss it. Last thing she wanted was some patron discovering her ramblings in a decade when this book was checked out next. 

When she handed the book over and their fingers briefly touched, she lingered longer than was strictly professional. Akko smiled at her again, which was absolutely unfair. How could one woman be that cute? 

The two of them stood there, awkwardly. Diana realised that there was a real possibility this was the last time she’d see Akko. If she was rejected, there was absolutely no chance she’d show her face here again. Might be best to simply avoid France. Her company could start doing business in Germany. Or maybe Canada. 

Diana belatedly realised she’d been standing there silently. She coughed politely. 

“Well… See you around.” 

_I hope._

_“_ Bye Diana!” Akko called. 

Diana did not turn around as she left, much as she wanted to. She kept walking, head down, all the way back to her hotel. And as fiscally irresponsible as it was, she cracked open the minibar and poured herself a glass of terrible Merlot. She needed something to take her mind off the answer that likely wouldn’t come for at least a day. And until then… well, she had some outfits to try on. If Akko did show up, she was going to knock her off her feet. 

⚜️ 

Diana tugged nervously at her cocktail dress. It was tight, and shorter than what she would normally wear. Hannah had assured her it was on the right side of propriety, but she was worried Barbara had put her up to it. Either way, it was far too late to change. 

She glanced at her watch. 6:57. She had guessed Akko wasn’t exactly the type to show up early, but surely five minutes before was when most people showed up? Any later and you might be actually late! 

6:58. She sipped nervously at her second cup of water. She was glad she hadn’t ordered wine, or she might be on her second glass of that too. Akko wanted to see Diana, not mostly-sloshed Diana. At least that was the hope. 

7:00. The restaurant door opened, but a decidedly non-Akko gentleman walked in. Diana smoothed her napkin out in her lap again. A lady of her status did not fidget. But making sure one looked perfect for her… companion was acceptable. 

7:05. Maybe Akko hadn’t seen the letter? She shouldn’t have been so subtle about it. Did she still have her phone number? Maybe she should text. But if Akko had actually decided not to come… that would just make everything worse. She didn’t want to be creepy, or overbearing! She just had to let the chips fall where they would. 

7:10. She ordered a glass of wine. 

7:15. The waitstaff were starting to catch on, and they looked sympathetically at her. She’d started perusing the menu. Ordering an appetiser didn’t mean she was giving up, right? It just meant… she was hungry. Which she was. Because the alternative was being miserable. 

7:20. Time to admit it. She was going to be single forv- 

“Excusez-moi, Pardonnez-moi!” 

A very flustered brunette in an absolutely adorable dress rushed in, pushing past several very irritated waitstaff. She spotted Diana, ran over faster than was maybe advisable in a restaurant setting, and sat down. 

She had clearly run all the way here. She was panting, her face was flushed, and her hair was even more of a disaster than usual. Her dress was crooked, and Diana could see one of her bra straps. As soon as she sat down, she drained an entire glass of water. 

Akko immediately launched a series of excuses. ”Diana I am so sorry! It took me so long to find this dress, and then I forgot about the transit strike so I had to run all the way here, and I really should’ve worn better shoes but they went so well with my dress, and…” 

Diana lifted a hand to cut her off. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re here.” 

And she was. Diana should’ve been upset, or at least perturbed. Her date had shown up late and dishevelled. But she was just relieved Akko actually had shown up. And she looked really cute like this, Diana had to admit. 

Diana was, no question, absolutely smitten. 

Akko gave Diana a heart attack in the form of a dopey smile, then picked up the menu. 

“What’s good here?” 

Diana shrugged. “You’re the Parisian! My assistant picked this place out.” 

“Your assistant!” Akko’s eyes shot up. “I didn’t realise I was dealing with someone quite so important.” 

“It’s nothing like that, she just helps me organise things.” 

“Wow. I need one of those. Though, I think technically I am an assistant?” 

“Do you help organise the bookstore?” 

“…Kind of the opposite,” Akko admitted, rubbing her neck. “But! I do make lots of sales! And I can find anything in the store! Even if it takes me a while.” 

“Do you give free books to everyone, too?” 

To Diana’s surprise, Akko flushed. “Not… everyone. Just the special ones.” 

“Hmm? Am I special?” 

“SO!” Akko said loud enough that some of their neighbours glared at them. “Have you had Moroccan before?” 

“Once or twice. There’s not as much of it in London as here, I think.” 

“Well I guess we are closer. Hmm.” 

Akko peered at the menu. 

“Well this’ll be tricky. I don’t really like citrus.” 

Diana furrowed a brow. Morocco was a desert country, surely there wasn’t that much… ah. 

“That’s _Tangine_ , not tangerine. It’s a stew, I think.” 

“Oh! Of course, I knew that.” 

Akko was actually _pouting_. How could one person even be that cute? 

“What kind of food do you usually eat?” 

“Oh, the usual. Pastries, sandwiches. A lot of ramen.” 

“You… eat ramen? Like instant ramen?” 

“Yup!” 

“But this is Paris! French cuisine is some of the finest in the world! You’re surrounded by michelin-starred restaurants!” 

“‘s also expensive,” Akko mumbled. “Ramen is cheap. And it reminds me of home.” 

Diana felt dreadful. Had she actually offended her dinner guest? 

“Oh. Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to…” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Akko bounced back, as if nothing had happened. 

Clearly there was more depth to the girl than it first seemed. Was it strange that Diana was looking forward to discovering that? 

If she got the chance, of course. Best not to get ahead of oneself. 

Their waiter came over, and Diana had to rush to pick something out. But that was okay. The company was the important part. And who didn’t like couscous? 

Over the course of dinner, Diana learned several important things. Akko could and did talk about books pretty much forever. Diana could and did listen to her talk forever. She never got bored of the way Akko’s face lit up when she was excited. Mostly, she decided that this girl was going to be the death of her. 

After sharing some absolutely incredible baklava, the two of them were thoroughly stuffed. They were both nursing some really excellent sauv blanc, and trying to find the motivation to get up. Diana, at least, was stalling because she didn’t really want the evening to end. 

But eventually the waiters delivered their cheque, and in Paris that meant it was time to give the table up to someone who was going to use it. Diana was not so enamoured as to defy such an important social norm, and so she reluctantly grabbed her coat. 

“Here,” Akko interjected. “We can split it.” 

“No no no, my treat,” Diana insisted. “I invited you, after all.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Come on, Akko. You don’t really want to pay this.” 

She showed the bill to Akko, whose eyes widened. Diana had certainly been to more expensive restaurants, but a little sidewalk cafe this was not. 

Flaunting her wealth was certainly not something she revelled in. She was already aware it made the dynamic between them a little weird. But even if Akko liked instant ramen, she wouldn’t have the poor girl stuck eating them simply because Diana had wanted an expensive wine. 

They lingered on the threshold of the restaurant. If Diana could read any social cue, it was that neither of them wanted the night to end quite yet. Fortunately, Akko spoke up. 

“Would you um.” She swallowed, then grinned that perfect smile. “Would you like to go for a walk with me?” 

“I would like nothing more.” 

⚜️ 

The evening took them across the Seine, the lights on the bridges slowly coming on as the stars came out. The botanic garden was still open, and the two of them wandered through aimlessly. 

At some point Akko had grabbed hold of Diana’s hand. It should’ve been momentous, but somehow the smaller hand felt so natural in hers she didn’t even notice it had happened. 

Their conversation, too, was so effortless it was hard to grasp. It felt like a quiet stream, as if the idea of words not flowing freely was unimaginable. Akko’s homeland, French politics, Diana’s family history, the finer points of modernism. Akko was her usual chattery self, but it felt less forced. Diana didn’t have to fight to get a word in anymore. 

“You know,” Diana said. “I’ve never actually read _Ulysses_. I’ve always wanted to. It seems like the sort of thing a well-read lady should’ve finished by now.” 

Akko waved a hand. “Reading books because you have to is what turns so many of us off of reading. If you just want the cultural touchstones, just read SparkNotes.” 

“That’s an interesting thing for a bookseller to say.” 

“Hey, I’d rather sell a dozen Harlequin romances to someone than a single copy of Gravity’s Rainbow. That’s just good business. And we sell SparkNotes too! But… I actually really do like _Ulysses_.” 

“You do?” 

"Mhmm! It took me forever to get through, but there’s something really special inside.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

“You know… I’ve got a copy of it back at my apartment. I could show you if you’d like.” 

Diana had no doubt Akko actually had a whole shelf of modernist literature, but there was another invitation there. One even more intimidating than Joyce. 

But when she thought about it, she realised she wasn’t nervous. Akko was offering her something special tonight, and she was ready for it. 

“That sounds really nice. Where do you live?” 

It turned out to be a half-hour Metro ride, which gave Diana plenty of time to think. The trains weren’t crowded this time of night and they found seats together again. A few stops on, a pair of very fashionable Parisian women on. And in three more stops, Diana noticed the two of them were holding hands as well. One of them looked over at them and smiled. Diana saw Akko grin back, and she couldn’t help but smile as well. 

She knew she was getting ahead of herself. It was only the second date, Akko lived in another country, and she hadn’t dated anyone since high school. Diana was not an optimist by nature — too much time in the business world and her own dark backstory kept her from really seeing the glass half full. But just this once, she let herself believe. There was no harm in that, surely. 

Akko lived on the third story of a building fifteen minutes’ walk from the train station. The whole walk there, the two of them never let go of each other's hands. When they actually got in, Akko’s two roommates looked appraisingly at her. The ginger one at least seemed satisfied by Diana, but they didn’t stay and chat before Akko practically shoved Diana into her bedroom. 

Her _bedroom_. Diana was in her date’s bedroom. On her bed, actually, since there wasn’t actually anywhere else to sit. As expected, every square inch of wall space was taken up by books. It didn’t look all that different from La Nouvelle Lune. No wonder Akko felt so at home there. 

Usually libraries were referred to as having stacks. But in this case the term was quite literal: the shelves were overflowing, and some books were just stacked in precarious towers. It looked like the ruined acropolis made entirely out of paper. 

It also meant, predictably, that even if there was a copy of _Ulysses_ ,Akko wasn’t having an easy time finding it. 

“Ugh. I’m sure it’s in here somewhere. Did I put under J or 7? I swear...” 

Whatever organisation system Akko was using, Diana was pretty sure it wasn’t approved by a library. Or maybe even physics. 

“Is that... Aha... ahh, AHH!” 

_Crash_

A pile of books and a clumsy woman tumbled quickly to the earth. 

“Ow! I’m okay!” she called. 

Diana looked over at the girl, who was currently lying flat on her back in a pile of displaced books. She didn’t look injured, but that kind of fall could easily have given her a concussion. At minimum she might need a cold compress somewhere. 

Carefully, she started picking her way through Bookhenge towards her date. But Akko had made navigating this _liber_ labyrinth much easier than it actually was. She tried to keep an eye on her footing, but that just led to her bumping into a stack with her arm. And when she tried to steady the trembling tower, she stepped on a copy of Great Expectations and lost her footing. 

And of course, she couldn’t have simply fallen into a bookshelf and cracked her skull open. That would be far too kind. Instead, she caught herself on an outstretched arm… right above Akko. Centimetres away from her face. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“Hi,” Akko replied. “Sorry the room’s such a mess,” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I do actually have _Ulysses.”_

“I believe you.” 

“I could probably find it.” 

“Almost certainly.” 

“But we need to get up.” 

“We do. But…” Diana took a deep breath. 

Fortune favours the bold, and she was feeling awfully daring. 

“But maybe we could find it later.” 

And she closed the distance between them as Akko gasped. 

They did eventually find the book. It was much easier in the sunlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvia Beach was indeed a real person (and the inspiration for this story). If you wanna find out more about her I highly recommend the [Queer as Fact podcast's episode](https://podtail.com/en/podcast/queer-as-fact/sylvia-beach/) on her!


End file.
